Varnished electrical parts such as terminals and connectors are difficult to clean to enable proper electrical connections be made. Prior art techniques for producing varnish free areas include simply scraping, brushing, or sanding the hardened varnish off. Prior mask producing agents, such as grease, were not suitable to produce a useful mask or required high temperatures for carbonizing the masking composition. High varnish curing oven temperatures resulted in lengthy heating times, increased decomposition of the overlayered varnish, and degradation of electrical integrity and resistance within the part.